Biss zur Vergessenheit
by NikkiRosalieCullenHaleReed
Summary: GERMAN-DEUTSCH!Edward und Bella leben glücklich mit Renesmee zusammen. Doch jetzt gibt es bei den anderen Pärchen Probleme. Und dann ist da noch Rosalies mysteriöse Schwangerschaft.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice : Das größte Problem meines sehr langen Lebens**

Renesmee!, rief Bella, Renesmee, nein! Das ist kein echter Wolf! Das ist doch bloß Seth! Hör auf ihn zu jagen, Renesmee! Ich sagte zu Jasper: Los, Schatz, mach das sie müde wird. Aber er schien mich nicht zu hören, also biss ich ihm einmal sanft in die Schulter. Er schreckte aus seinem Tagtraum hoch. Wie? Was? Achso, ja, einen Moment. Er schloss für eine Sekunde seine Augen und Renesmee fiel auf den weichen Moosboden im Wald. Ich hörte, wie Bella einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Innerhalb drei Sekunden war ich bei ihr und beruhigte sie: Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, Bella. Alles ist unter Kontrolle, siehst du? Sie steht schon wieder auf. Aber wie...? Doch in diesem Moment konnte man schon fast sehen, wie sich der Bereich um ihren Kopf wie durch eine Glühbirne erhellte. Jasper! Jag mir doch bitte nicht so eine Angst ein! Ständig manipulierst du ihre Gefühle! Hör auf damit!, fuhr sie ihn an. Aber ich, aber Alice... Sie wandte sich an mich. Alice? Hast du ihn etwa dazu angestiftet?, fuhr sie wütend fort. Ich gab Jasper hinter meinem Rücken ein Zeichen und er verstand sofort, da Bella plötzlich ruhig wurde. Doch ihre Wut kochte sofort wieder in ihr hoch: Jasper! Alice! Haut sofort ab! Renesmee! Wir gehen Opa Charlie besuchen.

Ich hörte Jasper hinter mir seufzen und aus irgendeinem Grund tat ich dasselbe. Wie merkwürdig, dachte ich mir, er ist schon wieder so abwesend und abweisend zu mir. Aber ich hatte noch keine Visionen gehabt, darum machte ich mir keine weiteren Sorgen. Aber irgendetwas stand schon seit ein paar Wochen zwischen mir und Jasper. Und das nach fast hundert Jahren Beziehung. Auf dem Rückweg zu Carlisles und Esmes Haus dachte ich darüber nach. Durch die Geschwindigkeit hatte ich natürlich nur ein paar Sekunden zum Nachdenken.

Als ich am Haus ankam sah Esme bereits das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie winkte mich ins nächste Zimmer, wo wir ungestört reden konnten.

Esme überließ es mir zu reden anzufangen, also begann ich: Mum, es... es geht um Jasper. Er ist so, so..., in diesem Moment bekam ich einen Weinkrampf. Esme beruhigte mich jedoch sehr schnell. Alice, alles wird wieder gut. Beruhig dich und erzähl mir alles ganz ruhig. Ich bin sicher, ich kann dir folgen., sagte sie mit ihrem mütterlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich brauchte noch einen Moment um mich zu sammeln, fuhr dann aber fort. Jasper, er ist so, ich musste kurz nach einem geeigneten Wort suchen und stockte, redete dann aber weiter, abweisend mir gegenüber. Ob es nun um unsere Beziehung oder um sonst was geht, ständig weist er mich zurück. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich noch machen soll. Ich kenne ihn in- und auswendig. Wahrscheinlich kenne ich Jasper schon besser als mich selbst. In zwei Jahren sind wir schon hundert Jahre zusammen. Das kann sich doch nicht alles in Luft aufgelöst haben, das Vertrauen, aber er redet ja kaum noch ein Wort mit mir. Ja, ich habe versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber er hat so getan, als ob er von nichts wüsste. Esme, das macht mich sowas von fertig. Ich... Alice, Alice, Alice. Stopp! Jetzt möchte ich auch mal zu Wort kommen. Ich kann völlig verstehen das du entsetzt bist, aber an Jasper ist mir eigentlich nichts aufgefallen, was anders ist als sonst. Außer, dass er noch stiller ist und sein Gesichtsausdruck noch leidender ist. Ich könnte versuchen mit ihm zu reden, aber im Moment sind eher Emmett und Rosalie das Hauptproblem. Trotzdem werde ich mich... Alice? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Gerade jetzt kam mir eine Vision. Eine Vision in der Jasper eine Affäre mit Rosalie hatte. Doch diese Vision verwarf ich schnell wieder. Jetzt sah ich unsere Familie, den Cullen-Clan, aber Jasper fehlte. Nein!, schrie ich. Esme reichte mir, wie aus Reflex, ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift.

Also malte ich. Ich malte meine Vision auf das Blatt. Esme und Carlisle standen dort mit unglücklichen Gesichtern und Renesmee vor sich. Links neben den dreien standen Emmett, Edward und ich, jeweils allein. Auf der anderen Seite standen Rosalie und Bella, auch allein. Jasper fehlte. Warum? Würde die ganze Familie zersplittern? War es im Grunde Bella, die unsere ganzen Beziehungen durcheinander brachte? Nein! Das konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.

Könnte das wirklich stimmen, Alice?, fragte Esme besorgt. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Mum. Aber ich, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es ihr sagen sollte, aber ich entschied mich dafür, Ich hatte noch eine zweite Vision. Esme sah mich fragend an. Ich habe Jasper und Rosalie zusammen gesehen. Aber ist es wahr, dass Emmett und Rosalie sich getrennt haben? Oh Alice., begann sie mit Tränen in ihren Augen, Ja und nein. Es ist nur teilweise wahr. Ja, sie haben ein paar Beziehungsprobleme, aber sie sind immernoch zusammen. Gut, dann kann ich diese Vision ja vergessen. Aber die andere macht mir trotzdem noch Angst. Warum stehen alle allein, außer dir und Carlisle? Und warum ist Renesmee bei euch und nicht bei Edward oder Bella? Naja, sagte sie, „ich hoffe, das bleibt uns für immer ein Rätsel. Ja, das hoffe ich auch, Mum.

Ich ging verwirrt und aufgeregt, vor dem nahenden Gespräch zwischen Jasper und Esme, in Richtung von Jaspers und meinem alten Zimmer. Ich sah hinein. Alles sah noch genau so aus wie nach unserer letzten Nacht hier. Ich erinnerte mich. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Seitdem hatten wir es nie wieder getan. Zwei Tage später haben auch wir ein kleines Haus von Esme bekommen. Danach war Jasper für eine Woche verschwunden. Als er wiederkam war alles anders, also so wie jetzt. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, als ich diese Gedanken durchblätterte. Schnell wischte ich sie weg, weil ich Schritte hörte.

Alice? Hm?, machte ich, um nicht reden zu müssen, da ich wusste, dass meine Stimme brechen würde. Was ist los?, in diesem Moment erkannte ich Edwards Stimme, fiel ihm um den Hals und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. Edward erstarrte, weil er sich erschrak, doch nahm mich sofort wieder in die Arme. Alice, ich hab alles gesehen, was du auch gesehen hast, aber ich kann dir nicht glauben. Jasper ist so wie immer! Er sagt fast kein Wort und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist immernoch leidend. Ich stieß ihn von mir weg und schrie ihn an: Nein! Nicht du auch noch! Dann drehte ich mich ruckartig um und lief, ohne nachzudenken, einfach davon.

Ich lief weit, weit weg. Nach ein paar Stunden schaute ich mich nach einem Ortsschild um und fand auch eins: London. Ich war tatsächlich in London gelandet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie: Immer diese verdammten Kerle**

Ich stand, wie so oft, in meinem Spiegelraum und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild.

Ich sah eine wunderschöne, blonde Frau. Aber irgendetwas war mit meinem Gesicht.

Ich wirkte unglücklich und ich wusste auch warum: Emmett und ich hatten Stress, denn ich wusste ganz genau, dass er eine andere Vampirin verehrte. Das war natürlich ein großer Riss in meinem übergroßen Selbstvertrauen.

Emmett, mein langjähriger Ehemann.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn immer noch liebte.

Emmett, mein starker knuddeliger, Emmett.

Ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so verlieren.

Also wandte ich mich von meinem Spiegelbild ab und zog mich in mein Zimmer zurück, wo ich etwas plante.

**-3-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle: Meine Familie zerbricht**

Alice? Alice! Wo bist du?, hörte ich, fast in unserem kompletten Waldgebiet, die ganze Familie rufen, obwohl ich noch eine Meile entfernt war. Ich fing an mich zu wundern. Nicht, dass ich mich heute nicht schon genug gewundert hätte, denn in der Klinik ist mir heute eine, mir fremde, Vampirfrau begegnet. Das Sonderbare daran war, dass ich sie mit Emmett gesehen habe. Ohne Rosalie! Und wir wussten alle wie eifersüchtig Rosalie war.

Am Haus angekommen, stieg ich aus meinem Wagen und suchte erst mal das größte unserer Häuser ab. In Edwards altem Zimmer stieß ich auf meine Enkelin, Renesmee, die gerade dabei war die Tagebücher von ihrem Dad zu lesen.

Als ich reinkam schreckte sie hoch und warf das Tagebuch, aus 1963 gegen das Fenster, worauf dieses zersplitterte. Ähm, Opa, ja, also..., stammelte sie. Ist schon gut, ich werde Edward nichts erzählen. Sag mal Nessie, ich glaube jetzt, nachdem du das gelesen hast, wünscht du dir doch auch, dass du nicht mehr schlafen kannst, oder? 1963 war eigentlich sein schlimmstes Jahr. Nein, Opa., sie lief rot an, Das ist sehr interessant. Noch besser als die High School.

High School? Das passte nicht zu Bella. Warum hat sie Renesmee in die High School einschreiben lassen?

Nessie, eine Frage noch. Warum suchen alle Alice?

Sie kam zu mir und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. Ich beugte mich etwas zu ihr hinunter, damit sie mich berühren konnte. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber sie hatte ein Gespräch zwischen Esme und Alice mitgehört und danach einen Streit zwischen ihr und Edward. Dann sah sie nur noch wie Alice an ihr vorbeirannte.

Renesmee nahm ihre Hand weg und ich lief auf direktem Weg zu Alice' und Jaspers Häuschen, wo ich auch meine Frau fand.

Esme! Sie fiel mir schluchzend um den Hals und ich küsste sie kurz. Oh, Carlisle, es ist so schrecklich! Alice ist...sie ist einfach verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht warum? Wieso? Alice. Shh., machte ich, bleib ruhig Esme, Liebling, wir finden sie. Es wird ihr nichts passieren. Aber..., begann sie, brach aber ab, da ihre Stimme versagte. Oma!, kam ein Schrei vom Flur, da Esme gerade zusammengebrochen war. Das war erste das zweite Mal in unserem gemeinsamen Leben, dass ich sie so sah. Geh zurück, Renesmee und sag den anderen sie sollen so schnell wie möglich in Esmes und mein Schlafzimmer kommen!, rief ich ihr zu. Ich nahm Esme hoch, rannte, so schnell ich konnte, zu unserem Haus zurück und legte sie auf unser Bett. Ich suchte ihre Halsschlagader, um ihren Puls zu messen. Edward kam als erstes, mit seiner Tochter aus dem Rücken und befahl ihr, dass sie in Rosalies und Emmetts Zimmer gehen soll. Carlisle? Was machst du da? Sie ist ein Vampir. Lass sie einfach liegen bis sie wieder aufwacht. Jetzt komm. Die anderen warten schon im Wohnzimmer., sagte Edward sichtlich verwirrt über meinen Versuch Esmes Puls zu messen, aber doch gelassen, da er wahrscheinlich dachte, es wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert. Reine Routine. Liegt wohl an meinem Job. Aber ich muss bei ihr bleiben!, antwortete ich. Edward beruhigte mich: Ich bin mir außerordentlich sicher, dass Jasper, der uns gerade aus dem Badezimmer belauscht bei Esme bleibt. Er warf einen ebenso vorwurfsvollen, wie selbstsicheren Blick in Richtung Badezimmer. Genau in diesem Moment trat Jasper heraus. Als ich mit Edward an ihm vorbei ging, flüsterten sie etwas, für mich, Unverständliches. Edward und ich gingen ins Wohnzimmer, obwohl es mir sehr schwer fiel, meine Frau in ihrem Kollaps allein zu lassen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee: Was soll das alles?**

Warum wurde ich immer weg geschickt?

Heute morgen wurde ich von Onkel Emmett nach draußen geschickt, heute Mittag hat Mum mich aus Opa Charlies Haus geworfen und jetzt wurde ich auch noch von Dad und Opa Carlisle rausgeschmissen.

Enttäuscht tänzelte ich leichtfüßig die Treppe hoch und blieb vor der Tür zu Onkel Emmetts und Tante Rosalies Zimmer stehen. Im Zimmer fiel irgendetwas zu Boden, aber nichts schweres, eher etwas Leichtes, Stoffartiges. Warum hörte ich das? Ich glaube ich habe mein Gehör eher von meinem Dad geerbt. Als Mum mit mir schwanger war, war sie ja noch kein klopfte an, aber niemand antwortete. Vorsichtig drückte ich die goldene Türklinke hinunter und zog die Tür auf. Am liebsten hätte ich sie sofort wieder zugeschlagen, aber dann hätten sie mich bemerkt. Also ging ich hinein und ließ die Tür offen stehen. Ein fataler Fehler, wie es sich später herausstellte. Ich beobachtete, wie Onkel Emmett gerade einer Frau ihr Kleid auszog. Ich sah sein T-Shirt auf dem Boden liegen und wusste nun auch, was eben heruntergefallen war. Was mich stutzig machte, war aber die Tatsache, dass die Frau, die Onkel Emmett da gerade auszog, nicht Tante Rose war, sondern eine schwarzhaarige, jüngere, offenbar ausländische Frau war. Wie ich an ihren Augen erkennen konnte, war sie ein Vampir. In menschlichen Jahren etwa 19. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, was Onkel Emmett für einen muskulösen Körper hatte.

In diesem Moment bemerkte mich die Frau. Sie sprach mit französischem Akzent: Emmett, wer ist diese kleine, 'ässlische, rot'aarige Mädschen da? Emmett, warte! Gieb mir mein Kleid surück.

Ich rannte aus dem Raum und stieß, kurz nachdem ich aus dem Raum war mit Tante Rosalie zusammen. Ich...Emmett...Vampirfrau...Ausziehen, stammelte ich. Nessie, Nessie. Renesmee! Beruhig dich. Was ist denn da los? Sie wollte weitergehen, aber ich hielt sie auf. Dank ihres schlanken Körperbaus schaffte sie es aber doch an mir vorbei. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte ich drei Schreie: Emmett! Rose, es... Wer ist dieses Frau? Der erste Schrei kam ganz klar von Tante Rosalie, der zweite von Onkel Emmett und der dritte von dieser Frau. Plötzlich krachte es gewaltig aus dem Zimmer. Ich eilte zurück, um nachzusehen, ob etwas passiert war, aber Onkel Emmett hielt mich zurück. Trotzdem sah ich das Szenario eines Kampfes, denn das Bett und der Schrank waren zertrümmert. Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die den Lärm gehört hatte, denn plötzlich standen Dad, Opa Carlisle, Onkel Jasper und Mum hinter mir. Mum wollte mich wegziehen, doch ich fuhr sie an: Mum! Ich gehe zur High School, glaubst du, ich habe noch nie eine Prügelei mitbekommen? Vor allem wird diese langweilig, da hier kein Blut fließen wird. In der Schule...ach, ist ja auch egal. Ich bleibe jedenfalls hier. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte und verschwand mit einem verstörten Blick. Währenddessen hatte Opa Carlisle die beiden Frauen schon auseinander gebracht. Onkel Jasper war aus irgendeinem Grund verschwunden und Onkel Emmett bedeutete mir, dass ich verschwinden sollte. Und schon wieder wurde ich weggeschickt. Warum behandelten mich alle wie ein kleines Kind? Nur weil ich ungefähr die Größe eines zwölfjährigen Kindes hatte und gerade mal drei Jahre alt war. (Okay, ich musste zugeben, dass ich dir Größe von Mum geerbt hatte. Sie war ja auch nicht gerade groß.) Aber ich ging zur High School und welches normale dreijährige Kind geht zur High School. Und schon wieder war ich bei dem Punkt _normal_ angekommen. Ich war ganz und gar nicht _normal_. Ich war ein Halbvampir. Äußerlich mochte ich vielleicht nicht älter als zwölf sein, doch innerlich war ich wahrscheinlich schon 25.


End file.
